Not Yourself
by zippity25
Summary: SEQUEL TO my story NEW YOU! It has been 50 years since Bella was turned into a vampire by the Volturi. She has two amazing gifts. She has forgotten everything from her human life which Aro uses to build her into his own daughter. What will happen when Bella gets tired of doing what father asks? How will the Cullens and the wolf pack react when they see her again?
1. Chapter 1

**NOT YOURSELF:**

**It has been 50 years since Bella was turned into a vampire by the Volturi. She has two amazing gifts. She has forgotten everything from her human life which Aro uses to build her into his own daughter. What will happen when Bella gets tired of doing what father asks? How will the Cullens and the wolf pack react when they see her again?**

Alice POV:

We are on our way back to Forks Washington! I cannot believe that this moment is actually happening. I have seen this vision play out differently ever since we left Bella. Every time one of use chose to go back I could catch a glimpse of us in Forks. I haven't been trying to see Bella and to be honest I never received any visions of her. I assured myself that if anything ever was wrong with her then I would see it before the threat actually came. To be honest, I was too scared to see her future without us in it. I couldn't stand the thought of her finding someone to replace us with. We were her family and I was her best friend.

We are in the hotel in Seattle Washington where we are staying for the night preparing to return to Forks in the morning. We haven't been to our house in so long or the town that we are unsure the layout of things and we don't want to risk running into anyone. Edward is a wreck between his emotions of excitement and nervousness. We understand that she will be older and that she has moved on with her life. But, for Edward and our family we need to have her back in our life anyway that we can have her. If it is just a friend, then so be it.

Everyone is so pent up with excitement and happiness that we deiced to go to the hottest club in Seattle. Carlisle and Esme take the opportunity to have a romantic date night. To be honest we have lived as empty shells of ourselves until Edward decided to return to Bella today. This is the first time any of us have let any emotion in but sadness and guilt.

**At the club**

Edward POV

My body and mind was buzzing. I couldn't believe that I was so close to seeing Bella. I am trying to distract myself so I can wait till a proper time to see Bella. Carlisle explained that I have messed up enough. I want to go to Forks and find out what has happened to her but I must wait and not rush to the town and get ourselves caught.

So many thoughts are running through my mind. I haven't been in company with so many thoughts in over 50 years. I find myself drifting in people's thoughts and enjoying the drunken nonsense for a moment before I realize that there is a group of individuals that I cannot read. I am startled and I try to push through their minds. They are still silent and I am bewildered. Jasper notices me standing still staring at the group and he took in my emotions as he stood beside.

"Edward, Have you never seen a group of people groping each other in a club?" Jasper asked as he sensed my confusion.

"I cannot read their thoughts," I simply admitted. He turned around to examine the group again. He then notices that he cannot read any of their emotions. I read his mind to see that his confusion is turned into panic. He had never met any human or vampire that he could not read. Let alone a group of individuals. There was give or take 20 men and women in a huddle dancing together and in very derogative manner. He sniffed the air and found only human scents. He mentally decided to get closer to the group but figured there was no threat due to it only being humans. He just needed to get a closer look to be for sure. Also, to understand why he these people could block us. "Let's check them out, "He thought. I shook my head in agreement as we walked to the rest of our coven by the bar.

"You guys, let's go dance," He took Alice's hand and led us to dance by the crowd that dumbfounded us.


	2. Chapter 2

**NOT YOURSELF:**

**I do not own Twilight **

**This is a sequel to my NEW YOU story. If you find yourself confused you may want to refer back to that story first. **

Edward POV

The bass was blasting so loud that it felt like I had a heart vibrating in my chest. I Emmett and Rose were riding each other. Jasper was leading Alice closer to the huddle of people. She twirled around him clueless that he had other plans than dancing to get on the dance floor. I followed behind him and watched as he entered the crowd we had been spying on. First thing I noticed was that I could not hear Jasper or Alice's thoughts. Second his expression along with Alice's dancing style changed. His eyes became wild and hungry with lust. They began to dance and make out which matched the style of the other twenty people around them.

As I entered the crowd I realized two things I could hear everyone's thoughts and I became slightly aroused. I knew something was wrong because I haven't been aroused since the last time I was with Bella at her birthday party. I immediately read Jasper's thoughts to get an idea of what was going on with him. Jasper was feeling everyone's emotions and it was soaking into him. I realized that everyone in the small crowd was highly aroused but the others around us were oblivious. I stepped out of the group to find that their minds were silent again and my arousal disappeared. It dawned on me that this crowd was in some sort of bubble that blocked my thoughts and Jaspers ability as well. I reached in and grabbed Jaspers arm pulling him and predictably dragging Alice with him. The second he was out of the mass of people his mind cleared from his thoughts of lust.

"What happened to you Jasper?" I asked. Alice laughed and rubbed her down his arm.

"I don't know what happened but I really liked it," he replied flirting. Jasper rolled his eyes but kept Alice close to his body clearly enjoying her fun. Jasper thinks to me, _as soon as I entered the throng of people I could feel what everyone was feeling. It was lust with a mix of complete ecstasy. Everyone is in one mind; it was like the feeling was pulsing through the group. I was overwhelmed by the emotion. _

"Clearly…" I simply state. One man passed us carrying two shots. The group opened up for him and he went straight to the center of the mob. I couldn't comprehend what I saw. The brown head boy went to a woman who clearly appeared to be the center of the dance action. Men and women were rubbing all over her and she was taking turns giving each person attention. She barked a laughed as the brown haired boy handed her both shots and she did both shots back to back.

I couldn't believe my eyes. This girl looked just like Bella! But this girl couldn't be. She just seemed slightly older than my Bella when I left. Then she looked directly at me and I froze completely starring into this girl's unmistakable dark brown eyes.

NEXT IS BELLAS POV


End file.
